Marsha Mello's Adventures of Thomas
|no_of_episodes=18 |released=10 September 2019 |previous= |next= }}Marsha Mello's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! is a fan fiction thing to do based on the famous Youtube Trend Pooh's Adventures featuring 3 Shopkins Stories in the episodes. The series began airing on 10 September 2019 in the US. Production The show was created by Tyler Scott and Milan Prsa when they wanted to create a series of videos teaching children about stories and lessons from Thomas & Friends Series 23, while making it fun and entertaining. Tyler originally started out in 2016 when he wanted to use candy bars as a basis. However, his wife objected the idea as she thought it was a bad influence on kids. So he watched the Kindi Kids webseries and when he saw Marsha Mello, he thought that was the best choice, a narrator. He chose this object as he said they were easy to animate as compared to characters with limbs, clothes, or hair because of the limitations on 3D graphics during the early 90s. Tyler then joined with Milan Prsa, who they both did puppet shows in Bible college. Tyler did one on "The Princess and the Train," but telling it from the train's perspective, but never made it as a puppet show. Ultimately, the sketches Tyler drew became the basis for Marsha Mello's Adventures. The name itself came from Milan Prsa, as he felt it was a good title as it was about Marsha Mello telling stories. While Toy Story is considered the first animated film to use computer imagery for film, Marsha Mello's Adventures is the first video series using that type of animation prior to the film's release. The series started with only either one or two episode(s) per day, until the company grew and produced three episodes per year as of 2019. Since then, no new episodes of the series have been produced, likely due to Big World being too busy making and focusing on the Netflix series. In late 2019, shortly after the release of First Day on Sodor! (the last episode to feature the original look of the characters), Netflix released 11 minute shorts exclusively along with new redesigns of the original cast. In a recent podcast, Tyler says that they have colored iris' (similar to the Sonic the Hedgehog series) and their mouths are more dynamic. He also says that the Teacher's hair looks swirly. Rules #Only put in a fair number of guest stars. #Do not replace stories. #Only put in stories if an episode doesn't have any yet. #Only Shopkins stories from Seasons 1-2 can be used. No stories from Season 3-onwards allowed. #If you don't use the buttons above the editing toolbox, the movie/quotes you put in will be removed. #Do not add in fake episodes or episodes that are not suitable for children. #Limit of Guest Stars: 10 #Each episode must have three Shopkins Stories. #No fake Shopkins stories allowed. #The following episodes will not be listed at all: the Untitled Emily Episode, the Untitled Max and Monty Episode, Lorenzo's Solo and Too Loud, Thomas because I can't find any videos of them. UPDATE: The videos were finally uploaded to YouTube, so these episodes will be included. #Because of the Pooh's Adventures series, characters from Winnie the Pooh will not be used as guest stars at all. #All edits must be put by the Heading 2 if it is on Heading 3 your edit or edits will be reverted. Episodes Characters * Marsha Mello * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Rosie * Stanley * Belle * Glynn * Ashima * Rajiv * Raul * Shane * Yong Bao * Gina * Nia * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Diesel * Salty * Den * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Fernando * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Winston * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Victor * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * Bertie * Terence * Bulgy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (excavator) * Max and Monty * Kevin * Cranky * Cassia * Harold * Emerson * Owen * Sir Topham Hatt * Jenny Packard * Sir Robert Norramby * Charubala * The Grumpy Passenger * Albert's Wife * The Batucada Players * Butch (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Ryan (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Judy and Jerome (cameo) * Carly (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Stephen (mentioned) * Tamika (mentioned) * King Godred (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Gabriela * Lorenzo * Gustavo * Beppe * Brenda * Darcy * Ester * Stefano * The Crown Thieves * The Grumpy Indian Stationmaster * The Friendly Indian Stationmaster * The Indian Fashion Designer * Mia Cast UK and AUS * Kate Higgins as Marsha Mello * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Glynn, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, and the Grumpy Passenger * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as James and Toby * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley and Kevin * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Tim Whitnall as Max * Rasmus Hardiker as Monty * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * David Bedella as Victor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Federico Trujillo as Raul * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Gabriel Porras as Emerson and Fernando * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long * Anna Francolini as Gina, children, and passengers * Vincenzo Nicoli as Lorenzo, Beppe and a worker * Antonio Magro as Stefano * Montserrat Lombard as Mia and passengers US * Kate Higgins as Marsha Mello * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, and Max * Rob Rackstraw as James and Monty * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * David Bedella as Victor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Federico Trujillo as Raul * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * David Menkin as Jack * Keith Wickham as Bertie and Sir Topham Hatt * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Gabriel Porras as Emerson and Fernando * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long * Anna Francolini as Gina, children, and passengers * Vincenzo Nicoli as Lorenzo, Beppe and a worker * Antonio Magro as Stefano * Montserrat Lombard as Mia and passengers Trivia *Either the first episode or a promotional advertisement (depending on the theater) appeared before or after trailers, before Big World! Big Adventures! in cinemas on July 28, 2018. *This is the first Shopkins TV series to not be animated with CGI animation. Instead, this show was produced by Cartoon Network Studios in 2D animation, originally animated by Atomic Cartoons in ToonBoom Harmony and later in several different animation styles by other companies. *The series' variant of the Cartoon Network Studios logo didn't debut in the US until All Tracks Lead to Rome due to the shorts not having credits; however the logo variant was present in the shorts in European prints. **The full version, with Cheeky Chocolate jumping over the check out is only present in the specials and, for Europe, longer shorts (like Free the Roads and Batucada). Most shorts' prints just use a still logo. **For certain specials the logo has also been known to have Cheeky Chocolate's line dubbed, such as in Arabic, Polish, and Italian. On most occasions however dubs leave the line in English or without dialogue. *While most dubs of Marsha Mello's Adventures leave the show as-is mostly without change, a couple of dubs make their own alterations: **The Korean dub is the only one that replaces the series logo. The logo has been translated into many languages but usually only for promotional material or in the apps. **The French dub is the only one that paints and edits over English text and replaces it, while other dubs simply caption or lector it. (More complex scenes just use subtitles, though). **The European prints of the episodes all add the individual titles to each title card, while a select few like French and Arabic translate those. Most simply leave those titles in English and lector them. *The first episode of Marsha Mello's Adventures to take up a full half-hour is Digs and Discoveries. All Tracks Lead to Rome is the first half-hour episode to follow a single plotline, and Mines of Mystery is the first half-hour episode to be originally produced as a single episode. *The Batucada Players and the majority of Background Humans that appear in the shows' voice actors were left unknown or uncredited. **However, unlike the Batucada Players, the Background Humans' voices are known and credited. It is just unsure which voices apply to which Humans, as the characters are credited under numbers and generic names. *In the United States, in addition to airing on Cartoon Network, the shorts have aired on sister network Boomerang. *The first few shorts, when uploaded to Cartoon Network's YouTube, included a different version of the Marsha Mello's Adventures logo which had a yellow-to-orange gradient rather than a solid yellow and took up most of the screen. This version of the logo also appeared on the Series 1-2 prototype bags, meaning it was likely the original logo for the franchise. Despite this, the various Mix splashes use the old gradient text, regardless of the logo. *The first season was produced in 2018, including the standalone minisodes from All Tracks Lead to Rome. *The only countries to air Marsha Mello's Adventures on a different channel than Cartoon Network are France, which airs it on the kids' channel Gulli, and Spain, which airs it on the affiliated channel Boing, due to there not being a Cartoon Network in that country. *On May 12, 2017, the Cartoon Network series Uncle Grandpa referenced Marsha Mello's Adventures in the episode "Transitional Phase", with a poster of a generic Human under a modified logo. *According to Google Trends, the franchise itself was big in Eastern Europe and parts of Latin America. *New episodes generally come out at 5:30 PM CDT every day, with the last episode being on September 26, 2019 or later if the uploads schedule doesn’t change. **Furthermore, Tyler says that he doesn't mind taking an extra day to work on the episode, as he states that the quality of the episodes with 3 day production times have been much higher and overall production value would increase in general. Source * https://twitter.com/FlattenedFunnel/status/903243950412013568 * http://kidscreen.com/2018/05/30/mattel-orders-more-thomas-friends/ * https://twitter.com/SiFansite/status/1148191583336042496 Category:Series